


Drabbles Harry Potter

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de Drabbles écrits de 100 mots Harry Potter, majoritairement yaoi/slash. Certaines fois, les choses sont tellement simples qu'elles en deviennent complexes pour les autres. Draco/Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les miracles de la technologie

Auteur : Camille

Genre : drabble, stupide, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Les miracles de la technologie

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Le LJ, c'est le mal…

Dédicace à : Eleawin

Rating : G

  
**Les miracles de la technologie**   


Alors qu'Harry était en train de rédiger une lettre pour les Weasley, il reçut un texto. " _Dis, tu me fais un bisou ? Ton Olivier qui t'aime_ " Eclatant de rire, il se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

Fin


	2. Les miracles de la technologie

Auteur : Camille

Genre : drabble, stupide, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Les miracles de la technologie

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Le LJ, c'est le mal…

Dédicace à : Eleawin

Rating : G

  
**Les miracles de la technologie**   


Alors qu'Harry était en train de rédiger une lettre pour les Weasley, il reçut un texto. " _Dis, tu me fais un bisou ? Ton Olivier qui t'aime_ " Eclatant de rire, il se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

Fin


	3. On a rien vu

Auteur : Camille ( -david arobase laposte point net )

Genre : drabble, yaoi, mignon, limite-fluff

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : On a rien vu

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer HP n'est pas à moi… La fic si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Le LJ, c'est le mal…

Dédicace à : Lilith

Rating : G

  
**On a rien vu**   


" _Puis-je vous emprunter du bois, un instant ?_ " La phrase la plus terrifiante et la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Terrifiante, car je craignais qu'on me batte avec "du bois". Merveilleuse, car j'ai rencontré l'homme qui partage ma vie.

C'était à la fin de ma septième année. Il était là pour assister à mon dernier match de Quiddich à Poudlard et, à la fin, après ma victoire, on a parlé un moment dans les vestiaires. Si longtemps que même Ron était parti. On a rien vu. On s'est rapproché ; et sans trop comprendre, sans trop chercher à comprendre aussi, on s'embrassait. Lentement. Terriblement lentement. Rien d'autre. On a fait le choix d'attendre, de laisser nos sentiments évoluer, apparaître. Un an plus tard, on emménageait ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ma brosse à dents est toujours avec la sienne et mon cœur bat toujours lus vite quand nos jambes sont entremêlées.

Fin


	4. L'importance normale d'un être humain

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, drabble

Base : HP

Titre : L'importance normale d'un être humain

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Idée venue suite à ton fanart Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Petitepatate

Rating : PG-15

Bêta : Babel. Merci

L'importance normale d'un être humain

Draco suivit du regard Millicent, puis Théo. C'était dur de choisir entre eux deux. Les deux étaient importants pour lui. Pas simplement comme amis. Pas simplement comme amants. Ils dépassaient l'importance normale d'un être humain.

Il faudrait choisir un jour. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement les laisser dans ce flou. Qui serait son compagnon ou sa compagne ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce soir, le soir de Noël, il les aimerait tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre…

Fin 


	5. DracoDean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Camille

Auteur : Camille

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Pairing : Dean Thomas/Draco Malfoy

Rating : PG

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Ça ne voulait pas dire tomber amoureux d'un homme complètement cinglé ! s'exclama Ron.

Draco n'est pas _cinglé_.

Dean désespérait de faire de Ron quelqu'un de sortable, un jour. Cela avait beau faire sept ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ron ne faisait toujours pas confiance à son petit ami. Il le soupçonnait de… En fait, il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Draco plutôt que le torturer, il lui avait parlé, lui avait apporté un peu de nourriture et l'avait soigné.

Il savait avec quel homme il vivait : celui qui comprenait toutes ses peurs irrationnelles.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
